Sound generator systems serve a variety of purposes in motor vehicles. For example, sound generator systems are used for actively dampening sound in an exhaust gas system and thus for reducing acoustic emissions of motor vehicles having internal combustion engines. Furthermore, sound emission signatures of a motor vehicle can be adapted and individually designed by a sound generator system. In particular, in the case of motor vehicles which are at least partly electrically operated and have low acoustic emission in electrical operation, sound generator systems also serve to warn pedestrians and other road users of the presence of the vehicle.
Usually, loudspeakers of sound generator systems are accommodated in a housing. The housing is necessary because sound waves in a region in front of the loudspeaker and in a region behind the loudspeaker have opposing phases. The housing prevents a superposition and thus destructive interference of the sound waves from both regions. Although this structure improves radiation characteristics of the loudspeaker in a region in front of the loudspeaker, the sound waves radiated into the rear region of the housing remain unused, which also leaves the energy applied to generate these sound waves unused.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a sound generator system for a motor vehicle that makes the most optimum use of an entirety of sound waves radiated by the loudspeaker.